Vicki Howard
by The Red Angel
Summary: When a new girl comes to town can she help Pony forget about his losses. Put on permenant hold.
1. The New Girl

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own the Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does. But Vicki (who will come in later) is mine, or actually me in a sense. Please R+R.

"Bus!" I heard someone yell. I rolled off my bed. "Ow!" I shouted. I grabbed my shirt and some pants and took off down the stairs. I almost tripped on the loose step at the bottom.

Two-Bit was standing at the door waiting for me. I grabbed a piece of cake off the table, and put my pants on as I hopped out the door. "Why the hell didn't Darry wake me up?" I asked.

"He tried," Two-Bit said. "You just rolled over and went back to sleep. I swear you're as bad as I am Pony."

"Awww ain't no one as lazy as you Two-Bit," I said. God I swear people can be so damn annoying. Two-Bit is still in High school at eighteen and a half. I don't see how someone who gets boozed up all the time can like school so much.

"Kid you're getting so mouthy. You'd better watch it or them Socs will be all over you."

"Oh shove it up your—" I started to yell. The bus driver slammed on the breaks. "You two! Off! Now!"

Two-Bit and I got off. We walked the rest of the way to school. Well we did stop and see Soda and Steve first, and buy some smokes.

When we finally did get to school we were twenty minutes late. After forty years the principal sent us to class. Unfortunately I didn't miss history, god do I hate that class. I was all slumped in my seat when the principal came in.

"Glory! What did I do now?" I asked, aloud. "Sit down Curtis," the principal said to me.

He stepped into the classroom. A girl that looked my age walked in behind him. "Class I would like to introduce a new student. Her name is Vicki Howard, she just moved her from…."

"Dude. They didn't ask for my life story!" She said. The principal whispered something to the teacher and left.

Vicki was wearing a leather jacket, a cut-off tee, a leather skirt, and black boots. Her hair was red, long in the front and short in the back. But she didn't look like the other greaser girls I knew.

She sat down in the empty seat next to me. She look at me. Man was this chick weird. "I'm Ponyboy Curtis." She laughed.

"Miss Howard and Mr. Curtis is there a problem here?" I shook my head. Vicki told her to stuff it. We both ended up with detention.


	2. Getting to Know Eachother

Disclaimer: I own Vicki, please do not use her unless you ask me (j/k). Y'all know who everyone else belongs to.

*Vicki's POV*

I tapped my pencil on the desk. Detention wasn't something new for me, but I'd never gotten detention on my first day at a new school. Today was my first day at Tulsa High, and I was already in bad with all the staff. Let them think what they want. It's never really bothered me before. I looked over at the boy next to me. Earlier he had introduced himself as Ponyboy Curtis. What a weird name. He did look like a nice guy, a greaser, but no the less he did look pretty nice. He looked over at me and scowled. Okay he did have every right to be mad at me; after all it was my fault he got detention. Oh well, I put my head down on my desk for a nice long nap.

*******************

I felt someone shaking me. "Hey girl!" a guy's voice said. "We can go home now." I fluttered my eyes open, and looked right into Ponyboy's eyes. "My name is Vicki," I said coolly.

"Alright. Well then, Vicki we can go home now."

God this kid was gonna get on my last nerves. Did he think that I was going to be his friend? "'Scuse me but what we? No one ever said that we were friends. Why don't you just back off."

"I never said we were friends. I and would you mind telling me I would wanna be friends with someone like you?"

"Someone like me?! What the hell is that supposed to mean. You're just some little JD. Glory! Don't go all actin like 'Mr. High-and-mighty'. I swear you ain't nothin but a……" I proceeded to call him every name in the book. And I had actually thought that this kid was nice.

Ponyboy seemed a little pale. "You---" he started. "You're--- you're---"

"Spit it out!" I shouted.

"My god! You are just like Dally!" Ponyboy looked really scared.

Oh my god. He knew Dally. I hadn't heard from Dally in the longest time. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ears. "You know Dally?" I asked, I'd managed to quiet my voice.

Ponyboy broke my gaze. "Dally – Well Dally hmmm….. Let me walk you home and I'll tell you about it."

"Not home. I can't stand to be there. Can we just walk?" I asked. I knew that there had to be something he wasn't telling me. Why was he so reluctant to talk about Dally?

We left the school and turned down the main street. "We can go to the park or something," Ponyboy said.

I nodded. As we walked into the small park Ponyboy said, "Dally's dead."


	3. Going Home

Disclaimer: Vicki's mine. Everyone else ain't.

*Vicki's POV*

Dally dead. No. That. Is. Not. Possible. I looked at Ponyboy. "Tell me it's not true! That you're just messing with my head." Ponyboy looked down. "Oh my god. That sonovabitch. How could he get himself killed?"

Every thing started to spin. Oh god. "Pony," I gasped. I felt him catch me as I started to fall. Then I blacked out.

*****************************

*Pony's POV*

Oh god. Oh god. What am I gonna do? I gently shook Vicki. "Vicki?" Nothing. "Hello. Anyone home in there?" Oh god. I've gotta get her home. That's not gonna work, she didn't tell me where she lived. I began to carry her towards my house, I quickly realized that that wasn't going to work.

There was a payphone at the end of the street; I made my why over to it. I decided to call Soda. He would be able to use Steve's car or something to come get us. I dialed the DX station. Someone answered the phone. "Soda!" I said.

"Hang on. I'll get him." I heard Steve yelling: "Soda! Your kid brothers on the phone!" I couldn't hear what Soda said. But the next thing I knew he was on the phone. "Pony."

"Soda. Look I need a ride home!"

"Shouldn't you have been home by now?"

"I'll explain later. You have to come and get me I'm at the park."

"Okay. I'll barrow Steve's car."

"Thanks Soda. Bye."

"Bye," he said hanging up. 

I was sure lucky I hadn't dropped Vicki. And let me tell you it was hard to balance her and talk on the phone. I heard Soda coming before I saw him; he drives like a maniac. I opened the back door and laid Vicki on the seat. I shut the door and hopped in the front. "Who's the chick?" Soda asked.

"That's Vicki. She got me detention today. And as she was yelling at me, I told her that she sounded just like Dally. She stopped yelling almost instantly was rather amazed that I knew Dally. Well I didn't want to tell her right there that Dally was dead, so I offered to walk her home but she didn't want to go home. So we walked through the park, and when I told her Dally was dead she just passed out."

"So why don't you just take her home?"

"GLORY! Did you not just hear a word I said? I have no idea where she lives, and I can't carry for long."

"Sorry," Soda said. "Well we're here. Go open the door, Pony. I'll get her." Soda opened the car door and lifted Vicki out. I opened the door to the house. Soda laid her on the sofa in living room. "Well kid I gotta get back to work." Soda said. About five seconds later I heard Steve's car zoom out of the driveway.

I walked over to the sofa and looked down at Vicki. She was really pretty, well at least when she was asleep and not yelling at me, almost like an angel.

Ponyboy snap out of it! I told myself. After all this chick hate's your guts. I walked over to the chair and flopped down in it. May as well take a nap myself.


	4. Wake Up

A/N Ok this Chapter is really pointless. But I needed something to lead up to my next chapter about how Dally died. So here goes.

Disclaimer: Vicki's mine. No one else is.

*Pony*

I heard the door slam shut and instinctively screamed "Don't slam the door!" Then I remember that Vicki was there. I put my hand over my mouth as to shut my self up. Two-Bit was the one who slammed the door. "Hey Pony," He said. "Where'd ya pick up the hottie?"

"Long story." I said hoping I wouldn't have to explain.

"I've got nothin but time," Two-Bit said.

"Well she's new at school, she got me detention I told her she reminded me of Dally she got all quite, I told her Dally was dead and she passed out." I said all in one breath.

"So what's her name?"

"Vicki Howard. I hope she wakes up soon because I don't think Darry'd like me having a girl here."

*Vicki*

I fluttered my eyes open. Where was I? I heard two male voices; one was Ponyboy's. "Ponyboy," I said.

"Hey you're awake! Thank god. You passed out in the park remember?"

"Not really. Who are you?" I asked pointing at the other guy.

"Two-Bit Mathews," he said.

"I'm Vicki. Nice to meet you Two-Bit. Is that your real name?"

"No....it's ummmmm...uhhhh..."

"Keith." Ponyboy offered.

"Oh yeah!" Two-Bit said. "I forgot. Please don't call me Keith though, I'm just Two-Bit."

I rolled my eyes. "Pony. Is it true what you said about Dally being dead?" 

Pony nodded. "I'm real sorry to have to be the one to tell ya. But yeah, he died about two months ago."

"Tell me the story please." I said.


	5. Meet My Family

A/N: Okay most of y'all know how Dally dies. So I don't wanna explain it. And I'm way lazy. Thanks for all the great reviews.

Disclaimer: Vicki's mine. And Rina is Rina's, (lol). No one else but y'all knew that.

Chapter 5

****

*Pony's POV*****

"I don't believe it," Vicki said. I had just finished telling her how Dally and Johnny had died. She was quite broken up, and Two-bit wasn't about to waist any time moving in. "He's really gone then."

"Yeah," I said. "I really hate to be the one to have to tell you." 

She nodded, "It's okay."

"Yeah. Well that took longer than I thought…Holy shit! Oh god! Darry and Soda are gonna be home any minute."

"Well I'm outta he……" Two-bit started.

"Sit your ass down!" I commanded. "Why would you be worried about getting in trouble?"

"I dunno," he said.

Two seconds later I heard the truck slam to a stop. "THAT"S THE LAST TIME I EVER LET YOU DIRVE SODA!" Darry yelled at him.

"That's what you said last time," Soda said as they walked in the house. "Hey Pony. Two-bit. Oh your friend is still here?"

"What friend?" Darry asked.

"This is Vicki. Long story short…she wanted to know about Dally." I said.

"I can speak for my self," Vicki said. "I'm Vicki Howard. I just moved here from NY. I met Ponyboy in class today. And well you know the rest. And you people are?"

"These are my brothers Darrel and Sodapop," I said.

"Darry and Soda for short," Soda said. "So Vicki how do ya like Tulsa?"

"Oh it's just so great! I move here hoping to get away from people like the ones I ran with in NY, well didn't happen. And then I find out that one of my best friends in the entire world is dead. Yeah I just love this place."

"Well no need to be sarcastic," Soda said.

"Hey baby I'll show ya what Tulsa's really about," Two-bit said.

"BACK OFF!" Vicki said. She flipped out her switchblade.

"Damn," Two-bit said. "Hey that's a nice blade. Where'd ya get it?"

"Dally got it for me. Like it?"

Vicki was gonna fit in very well here. It's too bad that there aren't many other chicks that hang around with us. While Two-bit and Vicki were discussing the techniques of fighting with a switchblade Soda's girlfriend Rina came in. She was Steve's younger sister. Steve hadn't been to thrilled about them goin out at first. "Hey Vic," I said.

"Don't call me that." She said.

"Damn! This is Rina Randal. She's Soda girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you Rina. I'm Vicki." They shook hands. "Nice to see there are other girls here. Atleast now I won't have to be with the guys all the time."


End file.
